Warmer Than Chocolate
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: February 14th was just around the corner and Valentine craze swept through the whole naval base. The girl who was given an order to supervise the kitchen during this busy time was none other than that one certain carrier who disliked this job the most. Kaga was really not looking forward to Valentine's Day.


A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day! This is just something short that I whipped up on a whim.

I'm also working on the next chapter of Disassembled. I cannot promise you when but hopefully I can release it soon.

In the meantime, please enjoy this little story I made! Kudos to Little Donkey for the beta!

Summary: February 14th was just around the corner and Valentine craze swept through the whole naval base. The girl who was given an order to supervise the kitchen during this busy time was none other than that one certain carrier who disliked this job the most. Kaga was _really_ not looking forward to Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Warmer Than Chocolate**

Valentine's Day is a great day for Akagi because the whole base smells like chocolate and she gets a lot of sweets from the other girls.

Valentine's Day is a horrible day for me because the whole base smells like chocolate and Akagi gets a lot of sweets from the other girls.

It's bad enough that everyone around me absolutely adores Valentine's Day.

It's a day to show your love, they said.

It's a day to treat your loved ones with presents, they said.

Do you really need one special day for that?

What about the rest of the 364 days in a year, then?

Don't they know Valentine's Day is just a stupid commercialization of chocolates in Japan based on a day when some guy named Valentine was supposedly executed?

Not like I could tell that history to my friends, who turned up in hordes in the naval base kitchen to make their own handmade sweets.

And the only reason I hung around that bustling, hopping place was to...

"Cheer up, Kaga-san, it's Valentine's Day soon!"

"Hiei-san..."

"What is it?"

"Just where do you think you're going wearing that apron?"

"Eh? Just for a bit, can't I..."

"I have received very specific orders from the Admiral to not let you or Isokaze-san anywhere inside this kitchen."

"Oh, come on, it's Valentine's Day! It's Chocolate of Love Day!"

"Yes, and we are not turning it into Chocolate Diarrhea Day."

"How mean!"

"Do you remember how you mistook your chocolates for shells last year and sank some Abyssals with them?"

"Yeah! My chocolates are awesome, right?"

This was totally going nowhere.

"Hiei-san, you should really give up cooking."

"Why? ? I'm not that bad! Akagi-san loves my cooking!"

"In all honesty, Akagi-san loves anyone's cooking no matter how edible it is."

"Oh yeah? ? Then why don't you make chocolates for Akagi-san? ?"

That made me stop talking for awhile.

Some of the apron-wearing fleet girls were looking at us now, while the rest were busy with their own sweets and cakes.

I must look so menacing because nobody seemed eager to horn in on me and Hiei.

Hiei seemed to realize that she had blurted out the wrong thing to say and immediately apologized.

"Um...I'm sorry...I mean...well...that's what I heard..I just..."

"Never mind," I said, "Do whatever you want."

After giving that hostile response, I took off from that place, ignoring the confused stares from the other girls.

 _This sucks_.

Getting orders to supervise the kitchen sucked.

Before Valentine's Day, the girls were encouraged to try their hands on baking to "enjoy their home life" and every year it always sucked more than the last.

The other carriers weren't helping.

Akagi loves the carriers' gathering more than anything, and she arranged a day for us to make chocolates together.

She looked so excited when she proposed that plan, I couldn't bring myself to tell her just how much I didn't hold with it.

I was too hesitant to speak up my mind, because I knew it would ruin everyone's day and stir up a hornet's nest.

But most of all...I didn't want to make Akagi sad.

If Akagi is happy...then I'm supposed to be happy, aren't I...?

 _Then why can't I do that?_

It was just that...I couldn't stop imagining everyone handing out their homemade chocolates to Akagi.

 _"Akagi...I made you some marzipanpralinen. Would you try it...?"_

 _"Akagi-senpai! I made heart-shaped chocolates this year! Do they taste good?"_

 _"Akagi-san, Shoukaku-nee and I came up with this new recipe. It's absolutely fantastic, honest!"_

 _"We put some whisky in it. I think it's good, Tamonmaru really likes it!"_

And Akagi would eat them all the same, because it's Akagi and that's what Akagi does.

 _Then what purpose would a chocolate from me serve...?_

* * *

In the end I didn't come to that gathering.

I hoodwinked Tenryuu into replacing me on my duty that day and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

She probably believed that carriers making chocolates would mean that there would be lots of leftover sweets.

I did go out my way to buy some obligatory chocolates for the Admiral, the carriers, and the others.

But I bought none for Akagi.

The Admiral also announced that there would be a party on Valentine's Day where everyone would be drowning in sweets.

As if Valentine's Day couldn't get any worse than this.

Obviously I didn't feel like going to such a party.

I handed out my chocolates really early in the morning and then locked myself in my room.

I was so glad I didn't share a room with Akagi anymore, because this would be the most awkward day ever.

The party would start around 11am.

As long as I kept myself shut inside my room and only sneaked out for lunch, I could spend this day in peace and silence.

This way I didn't need to watch Akagi exchanging chocolates with everyone.

This was so foolish, wasn't it...?

I couldn't get hold of my own emotions and hopelessness.

I didn't know how to make my chocolate for Akagi more special than everybody else's.

When it came to food, Akagi always accepted everything from everyone with a smile, even when it was Hiei's hideous cooking.

I sighed, burying my face in my arms.

I never really hated Valentine's Day before.

I used to think of it as just a tradition, where we give chocolates to the Admiral and each other.

This uneasiness began when after New Year's, the newcomer, Graf Zeppelin, asked me if we celebrated Valentine's Day in the base.

 _"Oh, we do. We usually make chocolates together."_

 _"That's excellent. Thank you, Kaga-san."_

 _"You're welcome. Why d_ _id_ _you ask?"_

 _"I know some great recipes from Germany that I would like to try. I'm pretty sure Akagi would love it. I can't wait to make some chocolates for her."_

As I watched her humming happily to herself, I could feel my spirits drop through the floor.

It came home to me that my chocolates for Akagi would be just as ordinary as everyone else's.

"Then what's the point of trying...?" I groused to myself and stuffed my face to a pillow.

Akagi was probably...partying with everyone right now.

Was it foolish of me to hope for something different...?

There was just no way she'd be thinking about me, wasn't there...?

That girl loves food more than anything, she didn't have any reason to leave all of her friends and chocolates just so she can see...

 _Knock knock_.

...me?

"...what?"

 _Knock knock_.

What the...

Did someone realize I didn't come to the party?

Crap...time to feign being sick or something.

Or if it was just one of the destroyer kids, I could just send them away with a few candies, Halloween-style.

I didn't even bother to fix up my clothes and hair before opening the door to reveal...

"So you are here! I've been looking for you!"

It was Akagi, wearing a simple kimono while holding two mugs of hot cocoa in each hand.

I immediately regretted not grooming myself before opening the door.

"Akagi-san...what...?"

"Can I come in?"

"Aren't you going to the party?"

"I did go! So I'm here now."

"I don't understand," I said as she skipped happily to my bed, "You should be with the others."

"I've spent some time with the others. Now I want to be with you."

"Wha...I don't get it. Why did you go through the trouble..."

"Valentine's Day is about spending time with someone you love, right?" she handed one of her mugs to me, "So I want to spend the rest of it with Kaga-san."

Still staring at her in surprise, I automatically accepted the mug from her hand. The strong scent of chocolate immediately filled the air.

"Akagi-san...I..."

"Don't just stand there. Come here, come here."

I timidly approached her and sat next to her on the bed.

Akagi took a little sip from her cocoa and sighed in contentment.

"Aah...this feels like heaven," she mumbled.

"A...Akagi-san...!" I thought I should tell her now before it got too late, "I..."

"Hm...?" She leant her head on my shoulder and my voice struggled to come out of my throat.

"I..."

I had to say it now and she would hate it.

That horrified me...but... what choice did I have...?

"...I didn't prepare anything for you...Akagi-san..." I hung my head in shame, not having the honesty to admit why I did it.

She was quiet when she raised her head and looked directly to my eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she said simply.

"Eh...?" I exclaimed, "But...everybody gave you something. Zeppelin-san..."

"I have a feeling..." she interrupted "...that you're not really looking forward to Valentine's Day."

My heart was throbbing painfully. "That's..."

"I'm sorry...but I accidentally heard you talking to Zeppelin-san that day," she told me, "I might be wrong...but...did it bother you that she wanted to give me her handmade chocolates...?"

Ah...

I could never hide anything from her, huh...

She could read my mind like a book, tearing down my defenses...when nobody else could.

 _Perhaps that is why I am so in love with her..._

I couldn't keep it in anymore...these overwhelming feelings I had for her.

I regretted being so hostile to the idea of celebrating Valentine's Day.

 _".._.you are right...Akagi-san," I began with a small voice, gazing at the white steam that came out from my mug, "I never really thought about anything before when I made you chocolates...but now I'm aware that...everyone always has something special to give you. I couldn't compete with them."

"Who said this is a competition...?"

I looked up to her and realized that she had been regarding me meaningfully.

"Kaga-san never has any competition," she let out a giggle, "It doesn't matter what she gives me, because nobody can ever beat Kaga-san. Kaga-san's chocolates are number one in the world!"

"But..." I said, gulping back my tears, "But they're just..."

"Kaga-san made those chocolates for me..." she grinned, "So nothing else matters."

Just looking at that wide smile was enough to get rid of all the worries that had been plaguing my mind.

If...there was anyone beaten here...

It was me.

 _Really, I can never beat you, Akagi-san..._

She always knows what to say...

She always makes me feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world...

She always...always...

"Kaga-san...?"

She tilted her head, and I saw a little bit of chocolate smearing her upper lip.

 _As replacement for the chocolate..._

 _As punishment for doubting her..._

 _As proof of my gratefulness and affection..._

I shall satisfy her every need.

Slowly, I put my mug on the bedside table before facing her.

"Kaga-san...what- _mmmh_...!"

I cupped her chin and gently wiped the chocolate off her lip with my tongue.

She shivered and clenched her eyes shut, but I didn't stop swiping my tongue over her lip until I had lapped up every last bit.

It lit up a fire inside of me.

I straddled her and claimed her mouth with mine in a single, smooth motion.

"Mm-K-Kaga-san, wait-"

I felt Akagi's body squirming underneath me, but I pushed on.

"Kaga-san, wait, aah...!"

She lost her balance and I suddenly felt a hot sensation on my neck and cheek.

Then I realized Akagi accidentally spilled some of her chocolate on me.

"I'm very sorry...!" she hurriedly put her mug on the floor and examined my skin, "I'm sorry! Do you have any tissues? I'm sorry...I should..."

"It's not too hot."

"Really? Thank goodness your body temperature is high...or else..."

"I do have tissues, over..." My words trailed off when Akagi wasn't looking at the direction I was pointing, "...there..."

Her eyes were fixated on my stained neck and cheek as she looked like she was thinking about something.

I was curious about what it was she was musing, but even with the host of possibilities running through my mind, nothing could prepare me for what came next.

Time seemed to stop as I watched her move closer and wrapped her arms around my waist, her gaze never leaving my face the whole time.

My heart started to race. "Akagi-san..."

"Kaga-san..." she whispered, "Please let me..."

Without warning, she stuck out her tongue and started licking the chocolate on my neck.

It sent a sudden, intense pleasure straight to my center.

"A...Aka..." I stuttered, struggling to keep my eyes open as her tongue slid across my skin.

Her breathing became heavier and she added a small bite on my pulse.

I groaned out loud, a pool of wetness forming inside my core when she moved upwards and planted sweet kisses behind my ear.

"There...there are no chocolates there...!" I exclaimed without thinking.

"It's not chocolates that I want to eat..."

"A...Akagi-san...you..."

But I saw the flashing hunger in her stare, and at that moment I knew I had lost.

She pushed me down and her hands gently helped me off my clothes. I could only lie there helpless as her lips latched onto my skin once again.

My fingers traced the underside of her breasts, and within the hour those same fingers were already buried deep inside her wet arousal.

Her throaty moans and whimpers filled my senses as our passionate lovemaking went uninterrupted for the rest of the day.

 _This is going to be a nice, long Valentine_...

* * *

When I met Hiei again the next day, I immediately apologized for my hostility toward her.

Hiei didn't mind, and she went on to tell me stories about how she and her sisters chased the Admiral all around the base just so the Admiral would accept her chocolates.

That kitchen supervision was a total failure after all.

Obviously.

I could only hope that if something bad happened, the Admiral would be buried with full military honors.

"Oh, Kaga-san, I heard Graf Zeppelin is looking for you!"

"Oh? I wonder why?"

"She said she wanted to know if you liked her hot chocolate!"

I blinked in confusion. "Her hot...?"

"Akagi-san excused herself from the party yesterday with Zeppelin's hot chocolate. Akagi-san said she wanted you to try it since it was really tasty. So Zeppelin is wondering if you liked it or not. She made that amazing hot cocoa herself!"

So...

That hot cocoa...

Was made...by...

"So, do you like it, Kaga-sa-"

"I don't like it."

"Eh?"

"I don't like it at all," I grumbled and stomped away, leaving a bewildered Hiei in that place.

Graf Zeppelin made that cocoa.

Ugh, I didn't know why that ruined my mood so much.

 _I really don't like Valentine's Day after all...!_


End file.
